fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Melodic🎵
Melodic�� Jewel�� Precure (メロディック・ジュエルプリキュア, english version as Melody Jewel Pretty Cure) is a fanseries created by both User: Hickmanm and User: Fairy56. The series motifs are music and gemstones. Updates *Pearl was changed to Tourmaline due to there already being a Pearl on the wiki but Cure Pearl will still keep her name as Cure Pearl. *Jade has been changed to Emerald Plot TBA. Characters Cures Mascots Antagonists Nibui - The main antagonist. He wants to cover the world in darkness and silence Oscuro - The first to attack the cures. He is very selfish and only cares about himself and his own amusement. His name means Dark in Spanish. Encre - The third to attack the cures. She is very fashionable and hates it if others outshine her. Her name means Ink in French Jake- He was once a love interest for Mirai but was controlled by Nibui. Supporting characters Hoshina Sakura - Kotone's mother. She cares for Kotone deeply. Hoshina Shougo - Kotone's father. Hoshina Hana - Kotone's younger sister. She and Kotone get along very well. Kirameku Daniel - Yozora's brother. Princess Shin-Shin - TBA Locations Diamond Hills - The main setting of the season. This is where Kotone, Hidamari, Cadence, Mirai, Adagio and Yozora live. Diamond Prep School - The cure's school Items Jewel Commune - The main transformation item. To transform, the cures must shout 'Melodic Jewel Makeover' however for Yozora to transform into Aurora Night, she must shout 'Aurora Day Dream' The Harmony Jewels (ハーモニージュエル Hāmonījueru) - The items that help the cures transform. They are the source of harmony in the Harmony Jewel Kingdom. To transform, the girls must have their respective Harmony Jewel and mascot * Pearl - The pink Harmony Jewel source of love and friendship in the Harmony Jewel Kingdom. * Ruby - The red Harmony Jewel and source of fire and passion in the Harmony Jewel Kingdom * Citrine Quartz - The yellow Harmony Jewel and source of light in the Harmony Jewel Kingdom * Emerald- The green Harmony Jewel and source of space and time in the Harmony Jewel Kingdom * Aquamarine - The blue Harmony Jewel and source of wisdom and peace in the Harmony Jewel Kingdom * Amethyst - The purple Harmony Jewel and source of stars in the Harmony Jewel Kingdom Jewel instruments - The purification items for the cures. * Pearl Guitar - Pearl's purification item. * Spark Drum - Spark's purification item * Citrine Symbols - Citrine's purification item * Reality Flute - Reality's purification item * Aquamarine Whistle - Aquamarine's purification item * Aurora Recorder - Aurora's purification item Merchandise Main article: Melodic�� Jewel�� Precure merchandise Trivia * This is the second series to start with 5 cures and to be joined by a non-cure after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! * This series shares some similarities with Yes! Pretty Cure 5!: ** They both start with 5 cures and are joined by a purple non-cure ** Both pink cures (Cure Dream and Cure Pearl) represent hope ** Both red cures (Cure Rouge and Cure Spark) hold the power of fire ** Both yellow cures (Cure Lemonade and Cure Citrine) hold the power of light ** Both blue cures (Cure Aqua and Cure Aquamarine) hold the power of water *** Cure Aqua and Aquamarine also have similar Cure names * This is the second season to have gemstones as a season motif after Mahou Tsukai Precure ** This is also the second season to have music as a season motif after Suite Precure *This is the first season to have two different type of themes in two different categories involved in the same series (in this case, gemstones and music) unlike all other series whose themes are in the same category. For example: Heartcatch Precure has plants and flowers theme which falls on the same category that is nature and Mahou Tsukai having magic, witches and broomsticks as themes which fall to the same category that is magic. *This is the first series to contain a princess cure who is tomboyish (Cure Spark). Cure Scarlet is a princess but not a tomboyish cure while Cure Rouge, Melody, Sunshine, Black and Bloom were all tomboys. Gallery Hoshina Kotone.png|Kotone's first preview Cure Pearl.png|Cure Pearl's first preview Hoshizora Cadence.png|Cadence's first preview Cure Citrine2.png|Cure Citrine's first preview Cure Reality.jpg|Cure Reality's first preview Cadence and Cure Citrine.png|Hoshizora Cadence/Cure Citrine's official profile Aurora_Night.jpg|Aurora Night's first preview Hoshina Kotone and Cure Pearl.png|Hoshina Kotone/Cure Pearl's official profile Category:Fairy56series Category:Hickmanmseries Category:Series Category:Hickmanm Category:Fairy56 Category:Melodic�� Jewel�� Precure Category:Fan Series